Papyrus and Sans's House
Papyrus and Sans's House is located in Snowdin. The house is decorated with Christmas decorations and is unlocked when Papyrus has been befriended. To the left of the house are Sans's mailbox, which is full of junk mail, and Papyrus's empty mailbox. Undyne can later be seen hanging out with Papyrus in front of this house after the date with her in the Pacifist Route. First Floor The first floor of this house contains a living room and a kitchen. The living room features a television which is always set to one of Mettaton's shows, a pet rock covered in sprinkles, a dirty sock that belongs to Sans with a series of sticky notes next to it which depict Papyrus nagging Sans to pick it up, an old couch that gives you loose change when you first check it, and a joke book that contains a quantum physics book which contains another joke book containing another quantum physics book; but you stop after this point. The kitchen contains a stove with an empty pie tin in it, a trash can, a tall sink, and a fridge that has containers labelled "spaghetti" on one side and nothing but an empty bag of chips on the other side. Second Floor The second floor of this house contains a framed painting of a cartoon bone and doors leading to Papyrus's room and Sans's room. The door to Papyrus's room is plastered with labels saying (NO GIRLS ALLOWED!), (NO BOYS ALLOWED!) And (PAPYRUS ALLOWED.) The door to Sans' room has multicolored flames under the door which don't seem to hurt the player. Papyrus's Room Papyrus's Room is where the player hangs out with (if Papyrus spared but not flirted with) or dates Papyrus. (if the player spares Papyrus after flirting with him at least once.) His room contains a neatly made racecar bed, action figures of sexy robots, a beat-up pirate flag, a bookshelf with complex tomes about puzzle creation and children's books, a computer opened up to a social media website, a box of bones, and a closet with neatly hung up clothes. Sans's Room Sans's Room is unlocked in the Pacifist Route by listening to Sans in the Final Corridor explain EXP and LOVE and then repeatedly reloading your save file. After the third reload, he will notice you've already heard his spiel and exchange two codewords. Once this is accomplished, Sans will give you the key to his room. You may then enter the room. When you first enter the room, the protagonist enters an empty void. Papyrus then turns on the lights to the room to tell you that you were using a treadmill in the dark. His room is generally messy with a self-sustaining tornado of trash, an unused treadmill with a note telling you that Sans has pranked you, a dirty sock pile, a worn mattress with sheets bundled up in a weird creasy ball, an uncovered pillow, a thank you letter addressed to Santa, a lamp with a flashlight that's out of batteries stuck in the bulb socket, and a drawer with a Silver Key, clothes, and trombones inside of it. Papyrus's Shed Papyrus's Shed, also known as the capture zone, the doghouse, or their garage, is a small shed located to the right of Papyrus and Sans' House. It is where the protagonist gets trapped in when they manage to lose and get captured by Papyrus. The conditions in the shed are changed slightly every time the protagonist loses to Papyrus. The shed starts out with a bowl with dry food, a squeaky chew toy, and a bed that's too small to sleep on. There is a note telling you to stay put in the guest room until Undyne arrives and explaining that the bed and dog food have been put out for your comfort. The bars of the shed are too wide so the player can easily escape from it. The second time you lose, there is a hot dog cut up into the bowl of kibble and the note has been changed, telling you to ask before you escape as Papyrus says he was worried sick when you left. The third time you lose, Papyrus's note just says you that if you need a place to stay, you can just ask instead of fighting him. After three losses to Papyrus, the next time you meet him, he will give you the option of skipping the fight, saying that he's getting really tired of capturing you. Accepting his offer will lead to the same post-fight dialogue as if you had fought and spared him normally. If you enter this room via messing with the save data, the note will read "WHAT!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE." Sans's Workshop Sans's Workshop is located in the house's basement, it can be found behind the house and can only be opened with the Silver Key found in Sans' room. The workshop has four drawers. Two of them contains blueprints of a machine written in strange symbols which is believed to be wingdings. The next drawer contains a badge and the last drawer contains an album with Sans and a lot of people you don't recognize. If you've already completed the game, another photo will show up with you, Sans and your friends. At the bottom right corner of the room, there is a strange covered up machine which seems to be broken. Trivia * The garbage bag inside the trash can that the player is free to visit anytime is named "Trashy". * No music plays in Papyrus's Room while in the overworld, even during the Pacifist Ending where Reunited plays in every other room. * Although there is a visible balcony on the right side of the house, it appears you cannot access it. *When you visit Papyrus's house for the first time, right before the date/hangout, continuously walking in and out of Papyrus's kitchen at a rapid pace causes him to dash quickly to the left and to the right (as Papyrus does follow you to the kitchen when you enter in, then goes back to where he originally was as you exit it.) You will eventually hear a tinkling sound every time you switch rooms, eventually leading to a different 'completion' sound being heard. If you talk to Papyrus after that, he'll mention he can't feel his legs, which must mean he is a great host. Category:Locations